First Real Birthday
by YukiroKanesaka-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto's special 16 birthday. Family.


First Real Birthday

Desclaimer : I don't own Naruto

"**Shinigami talking"**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thought'

* * *

Chapter post on Sunday/30/March/2014

* * *

"Yawn…" Naruto sat up on his bed. 'What day is to day? I know it's special day, but I don't know what or why' Naruto tried to check his calendar, but he found out that his calendar is broken. "Hei boss!" said a young boy, let's say, 12 years old. "What is it, Konohamaru?" "Tsunade-baachan want to see you!" "Why would she want to see me?"ask a confused Naruto. "Something special, come with me!" said Kono. "Wait, let me take bath first." Answer Naruto. "Fine, but no more than 10 minuets!" said Kono a little annoyed, while Naruto only nodded.

* * *

"Hei Naruto, good to see you" said a blond haired women. "Kono said you call me here, is there something you want to tell me?" ask an annoyed Naruto. "I had my other matter to do" add Naruto. "Well… I have a mission for you. It's to send some scrolls to Nami no kuni(country of wave) for the daimyo there." Said Tsunade before Naruto could cut her. "Scrolls? Why me? Why not somebody else?" Ask the concern blond. "Because Naruto, everybody is busy, you're the one available for this mission." Said Tsunade a little annoyed. "But-…" Tried Naruto to ask. "No buts. Do it already!" Said Tsunade, while she kick Naruto trough the window.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of souls.

"Wow… It's been 16 years. Look how we lose his childhood, right?" Said a red haired women. "You're right, It's my fault, I'm the one who made him suffer…" Said a spiky blond haired man. "It's not your fault Min-kun, you did it to protect the village, Naruto and our precious people." Said Kushina warmly. Minsto only smiled sadly. But then his face turn more dark. "You're right. But apparently they ignore Naruto, they treated Naruto like scum." Kushina's face also turn dark. But then cheerful again. "At least they didn't do it anymore." Kushina replied. Minato nodded.  
**"Hei"** Minato and Kushina turn their head. "Shinigami – sama" They said in unison. **"Minato, Kushina, I know how you feel about Naruto. How you lose his childhood. That's why, I'm going to send you to the world of humans. You have a day to spend time with him. Do you want it?"** "We will be honored."** "Good, this is my plan…"**

* * *

Back to Naruto

'Finaly… Done!' thought Naruto. "TSUNADE – BAACHAN!" no reply. "Baa-chan?" Naruto said while he got to the hokage's room. "And now she's not here. Great, just great dattebayo. " 'Better get home now, report later.'

'Why does my house so dark?' Thought Naruto to himself. "SURPRIES!" shout everyone. Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee. The senseis also there. Even the Suna's sibling also there."Minna?" asked a very confused Naruto. "H-h-h-appy b-b-irthday N-naruto-k-kun." "Hina-chan?" "Today is you birthday right? We come to celebrate it of course." Said Tsunade. But Naruto's face turn dark, surprising everyone in the room. "You don't need to do this… " Said Naruto. "It's Mendokuse I know, but we also want to celebrate your birthday of course. Go ahead and do it." Said Shikamaru. "Do what?" "Baka Naruto don't tell that you don't what to do."(you know who). "No I'm serious! I don't know what to do! I never had a birthday before." Everyone looked at the ground ashamed. *Knock*Knock* everyone look at the door. "Who is it?" "It's us Naruto, but first can we come in?" "Sure" "When the door open and the two figure come in, everyone eyes ready to popped out from its sockets. "No way…" Before them stood the Yondaime Hokage and a red haired women. Everybody prepare to a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" Said a very, very, very surprise Kakashi. "Come on, is this the way you treated your sensei?" said the smirk Minato. "We know who you are, But are you an imposter?" Said Tsunade. "Of course not, we are the real deal." Said Kushina. "Who are you?" said the Suna siblings. "I'm the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, this is my wife Uzumaki Kushina. Nice to meet you, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou." Minato introduce his and Kushina's name. "Neji, check if there's any henge." Said GH (Godaime Hokage). "Hai, Tsunade – sama . Byakugan!" Neji check both of them. "There's no henge Tsunade – sama ." "But… How?"Ask GH again. "Well, short story, the Shinigami let us go to this world." Said Minato. "Even though it's only a day." Add Kushina. "Y-y-you a-are t-the one w-who sealed t—the k-kyuubi i-inside Naruto-kun a-aren't you?" Said Hinata. Everybody gasps (except Naruto of course) . "Yes we are." Said a very sad Minato "By the way, Naruto, why didn't you say anything?" Ask Kushina. Then everybody notice Naruto didn't said anything. Finally, Naruto ask in a very serious tone. Something a very rare thing that coming from the number 1 hyperactive nin of Konoha. "Are you really _them_?" That didn't go unnoticed by everyone. 'Who were _them_?' thought everyone in unison. "Yes we are Naru – chan" Said Kushina. 'Naru – chan?!' Naruto's serious face turn into surprise, then started watering. 'Why is the baka crying?' thought HS (Haruno Sakura). "Kaa – chan? Tou – chan?" said Naruto with more tears. 'W-what theheck? The baka's parents is them?' Thought a surprise Sakura, while everyone widened their eyes. "Of course we are Naru – chan dattebane." Said Kushina. "Happy birthday, Naruto – chan" Said Minato. Naruto run and hugged his parentsuntil three or them fall to floor. "Mom! Dad!" Said Naruto while crying. "Why do you cry Naruto? We are here dattebane". Said UK (Uzumaki Kushina). "S-s-sorry, I – I just very happy to meet you both." "We know Naruto. Now go ahead and celebrate your birthday!" Said a happy Minato.  
The Celebrate already done. Everyone also clean the house. Including NM(Namikaze Minato) and UK. When the cleaning time is finishied, Minato and Kushina told them their story. Start when they were in academy, the kyuubi incident , until the Shinigami part. "So, Shinigami – sama said that we can visit our son for his birthday." Finished UK.  
Everybody is awed. 'And I just call Naruto the baka. He is YH's ( Yondaime Hokage) son!' thought HS. "We want the village to consider Naruto a hero. Yet, they treated him like a scum. Even some of them call him baka, or say that he is weak." Some of the shinobis turn down their head. "But there's also some of them who admire him. " Hinata blush. "Well, that's our story. Naruto?" Ask Minato. "Hm? What is it?" "Can we do **something** to the village before we leave?" Answer NM. Naruto shivered. "N-no it's okay tou – chan ." Answer Naruto while he and everyone sweatdroping. "Come-on Naru – chan, we insist." Said Kushina with a very sweet smile, that even Minato think it was creepy. "Fine" Said Naruto with a sigh. "I want you to forgive the village because of what they did to me." Everyone surprise. "Are you sure Naruto? You don't want us to do anything?" Said a confused Minato. "No, revenge doesn't bring anything. The past is in the past. Just Let it go okay?"(yes, it's from frozen). "Once you had made us proud. And now you do it again." Said Minato proudly. "Well, that's our son" Add Kushina. "Oh, right. All of you come with us, you to Naruto. Everyone, hold hands!" Then, they gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

"Where are we?" Ask Naruto. "This our family compound." "W-what? Our family compound?! That's mean I can live here!" Said Naruto surprise. "Yes, and it's not only that. I was heiress that day. So when the Uzumaki clan wiped out, I was namely the clan head. But I die some years after that. So that's mean you're the clan head." "W.H.A.T ?!" 'Naruto is the clan head? Only if I had accept bad Hinata already had him. Oh well.' Thought HS. "Since when did I become clan head?" Ask Naruto. "Since you were born." Said Minato. Naruto almost collapsed. 'Since. Born.' Thought everyone. 'How can he faced this thing? After what happened from all this day.' Thought SNG (Sabaku no Gaara). "When we see that you didn't got treated as a human being. But also as a prince moreover as a clan head. You were treated like a scum!" Said Kushina while her hair started to swing behind her back. Naruto hug her from behind. "Please mom, it's already happened. Just forget about it. Please?" Naruto beg to his mother. Kushina smiled sadly. "Right, Kushi – chan, remember what we want to do here." Said Minato, knowing their time was running out. "Okay Min – kun." Said Kushina sheepishly. "Naru – chan this is your birthday present from me. Kushina handed some scroll of seals, mostly about Uzumaki's speciality. There's also scroll of fuuton jutsus. "This from me Naruto – kun." Minato handed scrolls of Namikaze's family jutsus. What surprise everyone, excluding Kushina, he handed him the Hokage robe. "That's for you to remember us. Let's go back after wondering this compound." Said Minato. "Hm!" Said Naruto happily.  
"Naruto, we're done here. Let's go home." Said Kushina. Naruto only nodded sadly. Everyone hold hands. Then go in yellow flash.

* * *

At Konoha, Naruto's house.

"Naruto sweetie. It's time for us to go back." Said Kushina. "Eh? Now?!" Ask Naruto worried. Both of them only nodded sadly. Then their body started to glow. There is also some sparkle. NM and UK run to their son and hug them. "Naruto, thank you for letting me be your mother." Said Kushina with tears. "Thank you for letting me be your father." Said Minato also with tears. "We are sorry for everything we have made. We are sorry for making you suffer. For getting trough of all this without us by your side. Thank you for being born to us. We are proud of you. We love you. Very, very much. We wish that we can spend more time with you. Thank you Naruto. Thank you. Thank you!" Then they're gone. Naruto was almost, almost never cried before, cried for hours.

* * *

Meanwhile in the World of souls.

"Ehm…" Said Kushina while holding her head. "Ergh.." Said Minato also holding his head. **"So how is your trip?"** Said Shinigami. "Arigatougozaimasu Shinigami – sama. We can meet our son. He made us proud. Again." Said Minato. **"That's good."** Said Shinigami. **"You can meet him. Other time. I don't know when though.**" Kushina and Minato widened their eyes, then bow. "Arigatou Shinigami – sama" Said them in unison. **"Naruto deserve to have parents. On his 17 birthday, you will live with him. Have a normal family live."** "Really, Shinigami – sama?" **"Yes."**

* * *

**Shinigami : That's all from us.  
**Minato : Kushi – chan we will meet Naruto again!  
Kushina : Yes! I can't belive it.  
**Shinigami : Review please…**


End file.
